1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a memory device, an electronic component, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a memory device including a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor is used for a channel formation region (hereinafter referred to as OS transistor) and a transistor in which silicon is used for a channel formation region (hereinafter referred to as Si transistor). Patent Document 1 also discloses that the OS transistor exhibits low off-state current.